Zero Gravity, Zero Control
by kutnerlove
Summary: Hermione finds that Neville is acting strangely & agrees to accompany him home, determined to get to the bottom of the mystery. But what will her curiosity cost her? She finds that something odd is indeed happening. VERY MATURE MATERIAL. RAPE/PUNISHMENT!
1. Gravity

Zero Gravity, Zero Control

Hermione had been studying for almost six hours in succession when Madam Pince warned her that the library was getting ready to close. Hermione looked up at the large clock near the entrance doors and noted that it was nearly midnight. Usually Madam Pince didn't mind if Hermione stayed late, but the old crone was especially rushed and Hermione gathered up her books, annoyed that she would have to try and study in the common room with the raucous laughter and annoying antics of her fellow Gryffindors.

She made her way up the long staircases to the seventh floor where the Gryffindor Tower could be accessed. The fat lady glared at Hermione through one sleepy eye and reluctantly sprung open when the girl produced the password. Hermione climbed through the portrait hole and was immediately met by cheering and a series of loud bangs from one corner of the room.

The Weasley twins were testing products again. Unfortunately Hermione had neither the patience nor the desire to engage the twins after studying for so long and settled in a chair in the furthest corner from them, determined to finish writing her arithmacy paper that was due the next day. She worked diligently while slowly, the common room emptied out and she was left alone, with Lee Jordan and Katie Bell who were quietly arguing by the fireplace, and Neville, who seemed to have something on his mind as he furiously scribbled in a notebook a few feet away from her.

Once she had finished her lessons Hermione stood and closed the gap between herself and Neville, curious about what had him so emotional. "Are you alright?" she asked him, settling herself down on a cushion next to him. He looked over her for a moment, and then let out a long, pent up sigh.

"Not really. Gram's not doing very well. My uncle Brodus wrote me and told me that she was sick about a week ago. I got another letter today that makes me want to visit. I don't think that she would want me to leave school to see her, though." Neville admitted this to his friend with his eyes glued to his notebook.

Hermione put a hand on his shoulder sympathetically. "It's alright. I'm sure she'll be fine, Neville. And if you want to see her, you should do it, no matter what she thinks."

"I don't think Dumbledore would mind, but Gram would pitch a fit," Neville said, finally looking her in the eye. "Do you reckon that she would be able to yell at me if she was sick?"

"I don't think she'd punish you for worrying," Hermione told him.

"You don't know Gram. With her, education is most important. She wants me to be great, like my parents were."

"You will be," Hermione assured him, standing and coaxing him to his feet. "You should get some sleep though. Classes tomorrow. I'll help you get a way to see your Gram tomorrow if you'd like."

"Would you really?" he asked, eyes lighting up.

"Sure. Right now I need to get to bed, though."

"Alright, Hermione. Thanks." Neville followed her to the stairs and they parted ways when the stairs split. Hermione couldn't help but worry about Neville. He had been acting very strange in the last month and she could only attribute his behavior to worries about his grandmother. She hoped that he would feel better after seeing the woman, who was apparently very sick. But it was very late, so without much more thought to Neville's situation, Hermione fell into bed, completely drained.

At dinner the next day, Hermione talked with Neville about apparating to his home to see his ailing grandmother since he had already passed his tests. She suggested that he talk to the headmaster and get permission to leave for the weekend and that way he wouldn't miss any class. He was still unsure about how his grandmother would feel about his visit, but agreed to talk to Dumbledore the next day.

Hermione hoped that he would have the courage to face his grandmother, sick though she was, and clear his head of all things that were distracting to his schooling. She didn't like seeing the one of her close friends in such turmoil. He seemed more upset than she could ever remember and had to wonder if there was more to his desire to leave the school for a while than what he had told her.

Her suspicions were heightened the next day when he asked her to accompany him home. She agreed, however, not wanting to leave him alone to deal with whatever was going on. He seemed relieved when she said yes and rushed away hurriedly to start getting things together. Hermione decided that to question Harry and Ron about Neville's peculiar behavior.

"He seems dead set on going home and keeps saying that his grandmother is very ill," she explained to the two boys. "Do you have any idea what could be going on?"

"For someone bright, you're really dense sometimes, Hermione," Ron said in typical Ron fashion. "He probably just wants to see his sick grandmother."

Hermione glared at Ron before turning to Harry. "Well he hasn't said anything to me. I don't know what to make of it. Perhaps he really is just worried about her."

"He's seemed to be afraid of her the whole time I've known him, but now he's really worried," she pointed out.

"He could be both," Ron suggested.

"True. Or he could be more afraid of something here," Harry added.

"Whatever it is, I plan to find out."

"You do that. Chase the bloody git around all weekend; I'll go to Hogsmeade alone." Ron seemed miffed and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Harry's here, he'll help you waste a day at Hogsmeade," Hermione told Ron. She and Ron were currently unsure of how they thought about the other. She knew that he was her best friend, but he seemed annoyed with her more often than not and she was beginning to think that perhaps he fancied her. She sighed as he went back to his game of chess and she stood. Harry squeezed her hand gently as she walked away and she felt a sense of sanity for the first time in a long time.

"Watch out for him," Harry told her, speaking of Neville, "Ron will be fine."

"Right. I'll see you after the weekend." She left her friends to gather a small satchel of clothing and essentials for her trip with Neville, pondering the strange events that were starting to happen around her. She met Neville at 6 p.m. and they walked down to the gate together before leaving for Neville's house. Hermione had a feeling that it would be a long weekend.


	2. Curiosity

Curiosity

The place where Neville and his grandmother lived was very old looking and beautiful. Hermione imagined that it had been built several hundred years before, but due to careful keeping, and perhaps a little magic, it was just as wonderful as when it was first built. The yard was large and a large garden was set up in the back, Hermione surmised for Neville's benefit.

She followed Neville up the driveway and then up the path to the door, looking up a few floors to where her companion was dropped as a child to confirm that he was indeed a wizard. He led her into the house and called up the stairs to announce his arrival. His grandmother was quick to appear, demanding to know why he had left school to visit her when she was not dead. A wizard of Neville's height and coloring entered the drawing room behind the older woman with a smile on his face.

"I told him you were sick, mum," the wizard said to Neville's Gram.

"Nonsense! I am just as healthy as when he left for school in September." She was donning the garb that Neville had pictured her in during the Defense Against the Dark Arts class involving a boggart in their third year and looked as though she wanted to whomp Neville and her son on the head for suggesting that she was anything but the picture of health.

"You should be resting," the Neville's uncle told his mother, he then turned to the new arrivals and beamed at them. "Glad you turned up!"

"I told you I would see her," Neville said in a small voice. "I'm worried about her." She glared at him around her son and Hermione could tell why Neville had been afraid of her since his childhood. She was obviously less than pleasant.

The other wizard nodded, but kept his smile intact. "Brodus Longbottom," he introduced, sticking out his hand for Hermione to shake. "You must be Hermione. Neville does go on about you."

"Uncle Brodus!" Neville protested, going red.

"Glad to meet you," Hermione replied, shaking the offered hand.

"I'll take your things up to the room for you," Brodus announced, lifting both Hermione's and Neville's bags with his wand.

"He's just glad I have friends," Neville explained in hushed tones as his grandmother disappeared through the door that presumably led to the kitchen. His face was red and Hermione nodded without speaking, knowing that Neville's family thought him a sort of mediocre wizard all around. She followed him and Brodus up the stairs to the room where she would be staying. It was just across the way from Neville's room and she thanked Brodus before excusing herself to unpack her things.

She was getting ready to go back downstairs afterwards when Neville appeared at her door. "Thank you for coming with me, Hermione," he said, blushing a bit. "It's easier to be here when I know she won't yell at me in front of a guest. I'll probably get a howler when I get back though."

Hermione smiled at him. "I'm here anytime you need me," she replied. The descended the stairs and soon found themselves seated at a table for dinner. Hermione found that Neville's grandmother was strict about her family's manners and about speaking at the dinner table in general and only answered questions directed at her. She observed the way Brodus went on about adventures and the like and the way he teased Neville about not having a girlfriend. The old crone of a woman said very little to Hermione, not so much ignoring her as chastising her son and grandson.

After they were finished with the meal, she and Neville took a walk in the garden and he opened up to her a little more. "I asked you to come with me, because I knew Gram would approve of you," Neville told her as they settled down on a bench. "She probably fancies the idea of me getting married one day and if I had a girl…" he trailed off, turning red once more. "If she saw that girls talk to me, she might approve of me a bit more."

"She loves you Neville, and I'm sure she'll love you no matter what."

"Right. But I wish she was happier with me." He looked sad and Hermione put a hand comfortingly on his shoulder. They went back to the house shortly after that, Hermione not knowing what to say to make Neville feel better.

That night Neville spent some time with his uncle and his grandmother and Hermione read ahead in her Potions book. Before she went to bed she went across the hall to knock on Neville's door and bid him goodnight, but paused, hearing the distinct sound of crying within. She sighed and retreated to her own room, sorry for Neville that his family wasn't kinder.

Hermione was awakened the next morning by a series of loud 'bangs' from downstairs and she threw on her robe and ran to the hall to investigate. Neville's door was flung open as well and Hermione determined that she should go downstairs in search of him. Disregarding the fact that she was still in her night clothes, she ran down the stairs.

The noises that had awakened Hermione turned out to be Brodus shooting spells at a large bird. "I told you that using a crow as post was a bad idea!" Neville's grandmother yelled at her son as he ducked away from the bird's talons. Neville was standing behind his grandmother nursing an injured hand. "Get that bloody bird out of my house!" she roared again. "Will you do something about his hand?" she asked Hermione as she fled from the room.

Hermione led Neville upstairs to inspect the damage done to his hand while Brodus continued to battle the black menace. She ran cold water over the hand and pulled her wand out of her robe to seal the gash. "What on earth happened?" she asked Neville.

"Uncle Brodus thought that it would be best if I tried to grab him and hold him," Neville told her. "His owl died a few months ago and he decided to replace it with a crow."

"That's a terrible idea," she said, pointing out the obvious.

"He didn't think so." Neville took his hand back after it had been healed. "The bloody bird keeps eating letters and Brodus is starting to think he's mad."

"He is mad. And so is your uncle, Neville. No offense intended."

"None taken." Neville smiled. "Thanks Hermione. I think I'd better go try and help him."

"You'll do no such thing. I'll get the bird in a cage. You stay back; you've already been injured once." She marched downstairs, Neville right on her heels and took aim at the large black bird. In one shot she had subdued the creature and Brodus caged it. "You should really think about getting another owl," Hermione told the older man before returning to her room to get dressed. Neville smiled at the shocked look on his uncle's face and joined her in going back upstairs.

''You're a saint," he told her before slipping back into his bedroom. She had to laugh at the whole situation once she saw herself in the mirror, hair flying madly around her head and her robe half open. She locked the door and started putting on clothes, glad the weekend was almost over.


	3. Ferocity

Ferocity

It was clear that Neville's grandmother was sick, but Neville seemed less and less concerned about her health as Sunday dragged on. Hermione noticed him watching her, oddly enough, and was starting to feel like she was right to be suspicious about his motives in wanting to go home. She watched him steal glances at her at dinner and was unsurprised when he asked her to take another walk with him. She agreed, of course, not wanting to hurt his feelings, but determined to get to the bottom of the mystery before the walk was over.

He didn't talk at first, they simply walked along the path through the garden, looking at the growth and occasionally stealing glances at one another. When they finally got to the back side of the garden, he asked her to sit with him under a large tree. "What's going on, Neville?" she asked as they settled down beside the large oak.

Neville cleared his throat and blushed before speaking. "I really was worried about Gram," he told her, "but I wanted to bring you home. To show them that people really do like me." He looked a little embarrassed.

"Of course people like you. You're one of my best friends," Hermione told him with a small smile. "You could have just asked me to come along and told me why without me having to guess at the reasoning."

"Perhaps. I thought that you would laugh at me, though." He was blushing even darker now. "There's more, Hermione. I had to bring you here to tell you that I really like you…"

"Neville?" she asked as he bowed his head. "What do you mean? I know you like me. We're good friends."

"No, I-I…I love you, Hermione," he said quietly. "I know you're probably in love with Ron, but I had to tell you."

Hermione was shocked. This was the last thing that she had expected out of Neville. They were close, of course, but she never expected him to declare his love for her. She considered her words carefully. "I do love Ron, but we aren't together. Why did you have to bring me here to tell me how you felt?"

"Well, my Gram always told me that before I asked a girl to be my wife I should bring her home and show her what I have to offer. This is what I have to offer…a garden and a country house."

"Neville?" Hermione gasped, realizing what he was working up to."You aren't? Oh, Neville…"

Neville got down on both knees in front of her in the dirt. "I want to marry you, Hermione. I know I'm not the smartest, or the most athletic, but I'll give you everything I have." She looked down at sweet, loyal Neville, not believing what was happening. He held out an antique ring, encrusted with diamonds.

"I don't know what to say. I never expected this."

"I'd like you to say yes," he said earnestly. She almost laughed at his childlike candor. She paused to think over his proposition for a moment. Since her third year she had expected that someday Ron would ask her to marry him. Ron had had several chances to show interest and they were almost finished with their sixth year and still he had given her no true indication that he was even marginally interested. And here was Neville, a good friend who was always true to those he was close to, asking her to consider marriage.

She looked Neville over; he was tall with dark hair and pleading blue eyes. He was slim now, with just a hint of his soft, boyhood features. He was really quite handsome, she realized. An emotion that she never thought much about, save for the times when Ron was looking particularly rugged, struck her: lust. She wanted Neville. "Yes, I'll marry you," she breathed moving forward to kiss him.

He seemed quite pleased with her reaction and tentatively responded to her kiss. "We should tell Gram," he said, breaking the kiss after a moment. He slipped the ring onto her finger and took her hand and the two walked back toward the house. Brodus was thrilled and Neville's grandmother looked rather pleased as well. They celebrated with butterbeer and pumpkin pie that night and Hermione went to bed happy.

The next morning as she prepared to depart for the castle, reality hit her like a large castle wall that had been posing as a doorway. What would Ron and Harry have to say about her engagement? Ron was rarely happy to see her talking to anyone other than Harry or Ginny, how would he take the news that she would be marrying Neville Longbottom. She felt a little queasy as she took Neville's hand and disapparated back to the castle gates, wondering what would happen when the news got out.


	4. Animosity

Animosity

"What? You did what?" Ron spluttered, his face turning an unpleasant shade of red. He and Harry had just been informed of Hermione's engagement to Neville. "HOW COULD YOU AGREE TO MARRY HIM?" Ron roared before she could say anything else.

"RONALD!" she finally yelled at the angry ginger. His chest was heaving and he was glaring at her as though hoping that daggers would literally shoot from his eyes and pierce her soft flesh. She tried to compose herself. "I agreed to marry Neville because, well, I think I love him." As the red head stared at her in disbelief she hurried on. "He actually cares about me and would never treat me the way that you do."

"How do I treat you?" he demanded.

"With little respect and even less interest, most of the time. You'd rather be chasing girls in skirts that show their knickers than talking to me. I've waited pretty patiently for you to decide whether or not you were interested in me as more than a friend. You haven't put yourself forward and so I'm taking my love elsewhere."

Ron didn't know what to say to that. He spluttered indignantly some more, but Hermione chose to ignore him and turned, instead, to Harry. He smiled weakly at her. "I-I don't know what to say, Hermione. This is a little sudden. I...congratulations."

She was more pleased with this than she had been with anything Ron had managed to bark out and threw her arms around the messy haired boy who she had grown exceptionally fond of. "Thank you. I'm glad someone appreciates my happiness enough to congratulate me on finding someone who loves me." She threw a dirty look in Ron's direction before turning Harry loose. "I'm going to go tell Ginny and Luna. They'll probably want to talk about wedding arrangements, so I'll see you two at dinner."

She flounced off happily and Harry turned to his best friend with a forced smile. "Sorry mate, I suppose he beat you to it." Ron snorted and turned to ascend the stairs. Harry followed, unsure of what else to do. Hermione had put him in an uncomfortable position.

Luna and Ginny were both thrilled to hear of Hermione and Neville's newfound love. "He was always so shy, I didn't think he'd ever ask you," Luna said with a wide grin.

"You knew that he was interested in me?" Hermione asked.

"Of course. He had to talk to someone. I've always been a good listener," the blonde girl said proudly.

"Does Ron know?" Ginny asked after a moment.

"Yes. He wasn't happy."

"That's to be expected," the ginger haired girl said with a sad smile. "He always did think that you would end up forcing him into marriage."

"I don't want to force him into anything he doesn't want." Hermione was annoyed that Ron would assume she was so rude. "He can do whatever he likes now, I suppose and I could care less. He had his chance."

"That's right," Ginny patted Hermione on the back. "You deserve better than Ron can do. He's my brother and all, but he's a troll sometimes."

"He looks more like a ghoul to me," Luna said, causing Hermione to smile. The three girls chatted for a while longer about possibilities of Hermione and Neville honey mooning in Spain before they made their way down to the Great Hall for dinner. It was one of the most uncomfortable meals any of them, save for Luna of course who was perfectly content, had ever experienced.


	5. Atrocity

Atrocity

It had been over two months since Hermione had delivered the news to Harry and Ron that she would be marrying Neville and since then; Ron had refused to speak to her. She was able to have a few midnight conversations with Harry, but, as was to be expected, he had to protect his best mate. According to Harry, Ron was hurt. Hermione did feel bad, but she was also falling more deeply in love with Neville, so she couldn't feel too awful.

Most evenings she spent her time chatting with Luna, Ginny and her fiancé in the common room, as far away from Ron as possible due to his preference. Times were getting tough and Hermione hated that she was on bad terms with Ron. As Delores Umbridge grew in power, the Weasely Twins became more and more determined to leave school and one day, they simply left, much to the disapproval of Mrs. Weasley. She was more and more drawn to Neville, as he tried to comfort her as she mourned the loss of a friend and the removal of the Weasley twins from school…they had at least taken some of the pressure off with their determination to have a good time. Hermione had realized how much they had helped only after they were gone.

Hermione and Neville planned to get married when the school year was over, but as more and more rules were imposed by Umbridge, they started considering moving the marriage up. The couple announced to Neville's grandmother and to their friends that they would be getting married in two weeks after the twins left so that they would have an excuse to help Harry get into the Ministry to get one of the mysterious horcruxes from Umbridges office. Ron was anything but pleased, but he had at least agreed to go with Harry to help and Hermione was glad that he was going to be there for her ceremony.

One evening, days before the wedding and Harry's strike back against Umbridge and Voldemort in one, Hermione was studying late in the library after having asked Madam Pince to leave her be for a while longer. The old crone had left the library, grumbling about not wanting to hang out all night while some bookworm worked, leaving Hermione alone in the book filled room. Shortly after Madam Pince's departure, however, she felt as though she was being watched and looked around to find Ron standing between two shelves, staring at her.

"Ron?" she asked, not believing that he had turned up to talk to her, especially in the library. He walked forward and stood a few feet from where she was sitting.

"Hello, Hermione," he said slowly. She had a feeling that he wanted to talk and motioned him over, but he stood firm. "I wanted to see you," he told her, "before you became Mrs. Neville Longbottom, that is."

"I wanted to see you too. I'm really sorry that it worked out this way, Ron." He stared at her strangely and she wondered what he was thinking.

"I've been thinking a lot about you, Hermione. We should have been together. I thought that…well, I thought that I was going to be the man to…get intimate with you." He was blushing furiously, but continued talking. "I had been waiting on it, you know. I saved myself for you."

Hermione didn't know what to say. She certainly hadn't expected anything of this caliber from Ron Weasley. He moved forward and she fought the urge to back away. 'This is Ron,' she told herself internally, 'he's just trying to tell you how he feels finally. There's no reason to be frightened.' He continued moving forward until he was standing inches from her chair and she shivered involuntarily.

"Do I disgust you?" he asked, noticing the shiver. His breathing was becoming more labored and she was starting to lose control of her fear. "Not good enough for you, Hermione?"

"No…it's not that…I-I…" But he didn't let her continue her feeble explanation. He jerked her roughly to her feet by her left arm and she inadvertently let the fear show in her eyes. How had he gotten so strong? she wondered. She wasn't able to say anything else however as he pushed her back, up against the nearest book shelf. She let out a frightened cry of pain as a large, sharp cornered book dug into her back, but didn't take her eyes off of Ron.

"I will be your first, Hermione. Neville will never be able to take you away from me!" Ron declared, crushing her lips in a bruising kiss. She tried to fight back, but he pinned her wildly flung arms above her head with one hand and roughly tugged at the buttons of her blouse with the other. He ripped the fabric in his haste to get it off of her shoulders and a sob broke out of her mouth. Her fear seemed to anger him even more and he grabbed her wand out of her jeans pocket and tossed it off down an aisle of books.

She grabbed at his hair, but he pinned her hands once more and was able to unfasten her pants and push them down her hips with one hand and the use of one leg. He muttered a spell and she was bound at the wrists and he was able to use his body to pin her against the shelf while he used both hands to strip off her underwear and bra. Hermione was beyond frightened now, but he had silenced her as well, preventing her from calling for help. When she was fully naked, he threw her onto the ground and quickly performed a body bind curse until he too was nude. He then lifted the curse and tied her ankles to the legs of the table, spread wide apart.

Tears ran down Hermione's face as he positioned himself between her legs and began roughly groping her breasts. He didn't seem to care that he was hurting her and she knew that with all of his magical help, no one would be able to help her or hear her silenced cries. He brought his mouth to her sealed one and kissed it, while still rubbing her nipples and she was ashamed when they hardened at his touch. He moved his mouth down her body and took one nipple into her mouth, biting it and sucking roughly on the hardened nub. He did the same to the other, then licked his way down to the curly hair that preceded her most intimate parts. He licked her there and she cried even more as she started to respond to him, getting wet. His tongue was rough as he swiped it over her clit and down, between her labia to her vaginal opening. He thrust his tongue inside and pulled back with a grin.

"You like this! You want it, Hermione…you've always wanted it." With triumph in his eyes he licked her once more while sticking a long finger deep inside of her. Finished with his exploration of her body, he repositioned himself over her again. The head of his penis pressing against her vagina only for a moment before he pushed into her hard. More tears stung her eyes as the pain flooded her body, and she wanted so badly to scream out, but he had sealed off any hope of vocalizing herself. He slammed into her again and again, the pain not stopping, but dulling somewhat and mixing with the not unpleasant feeling of him scraping against her g-spot. She shuttered, thinking about what a whore she must be for feeling anything but pain.

He had surprising stamina for a virgin and pumped into her, harder and harder, for almost thirty minutes before shooting is seed deep into her and collapsing on top of her. After his breathing resumed a normal pace he lifted himself up and grinned. "You were great! Tight and hot…I can't believe Neville missed that."

He got up and put his clothes on, then gave her back her voice and untied her, but she didn't move. He had already done his damage. "See you around," he muttered darkly as he left her lying there alone. She turned onto her side and cried loudly, not having the strength to do anything else. Madam Pince found her that way at 8 the next morning and took her to the hospital wing.


	6. Density

Density

Hermione was numb. When Neville came to visit her she couldn't look him in the eyes. Of course she knew that what had happened was not her fault, but she could not bring herself to connect with someone who had the power to do to her again what had been done the previous night. When he touched her, she flinched. Tears leaked out of her eyes when he spoke of his love for her. Though she didn't speak to him, he promised to come back every day. He wanted to spend the night by her side, but that was not allowed. Neville went away heavy hearted and Hermione breathed easier.

She lay awake for nearly 36 hours after being discovered naked and bruised in the library. She kept replaying the rape over and over in her head until she wanted to scream. But screaming would have alerted Madam Pomfrey and the last thing Hermione wanted was to have the over protective woman hovering over her bed all night telling her that everything would be fine. Hermione felt terrible for not wanting to see Neville, but couldn't find any joy in looking at him.

When Hermione was finally able to fall asleep she had nightmares. She woke up panting, sweat covering her body and her heart racing. She kept reliving the experience when she shut her eyes. Finally she asked Madam Pomfrey for a potion that would keep her from dreaming and she was able to get some rest.

Hermione was released from the hospital wing on the day that she was schedule to marry Neville. She cried into Ginny's arms when she was asked to accompany Neville, Harry, Ron and Ginny to the ministry so that Harry could do what was needed to be done. Hermione didn't want to see Ron ever again and she was certainly not ready to marry Neville, but eventually she gave in to Ginny's pleas.

Ginny dressed Hermione in a simple white spring dress with a flowy skirt that would have pleased her greatly under normal circumstances; Hermione felt dirty, however. She didn't want to be wearing white…white was for the pure, she couldn't help thinking. Ginny escorted her to the office of Magical Marriages and she reluctantly took her place beside Neville in front of a decrepit looking man wearing robes. He said the words of the binding spells and the two were pronounced legally married and the three witnesses cheered.

Before leaving the ministry Hermione stopped by to see the Minister of Magic, along with Neville, Ginny and Ron. She didn't speak much, but the Minister overlooked it, thinking she was nervous about being newly married. Harry was off getting the horcrux. When he reappeared, the group departed for the school once more, Hermione keeping as much distance between herself and her attacker as possible. She had yet to tell anyone what had happened to her or who had hurt her.

Hermione was nervous about her wedding night as the sun began to sink down behind the mountains. She and Neville had been given a special room to share, due to their married status and all of their things had been moved in. She wanted to ask Ginny to sleep in the dormitory, but couldn't tell Neville that she didn't want to be around him. She was at least able to look at him now, but still flinched if her ventured to touch her. He met her in the room after dinner with a smile.

"I hope you're feeling alright, Hermione," he said cautiously.

"I'm fine, thanks," she replied curtly. She settled down in a chair and turned to look into the fire, but Neville wasn't finished talking.

"I know the last week has been hard on you. I wish you would talk to me. What happened?"

"You don't want to know what happened, Neville," she responded. He stared at her for several long moments before turning away. Finally he gave up and went into the bathroom they shared to prepare for bed. Hermione settled into the bed dressed in flannel pajamas and wrapped herself in blankets, her back to the bathroom door.

Neville came out after washing up and she could hear him getting closer. She tried to still her heart, but it seemed to beat out an ominous rhythm in her chest. When he sank down on the bed beside her and put a hand on her shoulder she jumped with a shriek, unable to control herself. "Get away!" she yelled.

Neville was shocked. "I-I'm sorry, Hermioine." He backed away, standing beside the bed as she stared at him in terror, not taking her eyes off of his face. "What's going on?" he asked kindly. When he got no response he tried again, demanding this time. "You have to tell me what is the matter or I can't help you!"

Hermione considered his words for a moment, but didn't talk. He moved to sit on the bed and she jumped again. It was the last straw. "You're my wife, now tell me what's happening this instant!" he said, more enraged than he had ever been in his life.

"Rape is what's going on!" she threw at him before controlling herself.  
"I've never intended to rape you," he said, stunned. "I've never even tried anything beyond kissing you. I would never…"

"Not you," she sobbed, tired of holding everything in. "RONALD WEASLEY!" she raged. "Ron raped me that night. I was studying in the library and he came in and forced himself upon me!" She curled into a tight ball and sobbed loudly into the bedclothes as Neville processed the information he had just heard.

Without another word he pulled his wife into his arms. She allowed his gentle touch, but couldn't relax. He held her while she sobbed. When she finally quieted down he spoke. "No one will ever hurt you again. I promise you that." She was finally able to let go and fell asleep shortly after that, still in his arms.


	7. Physicality

Physicality

Neville had spent his wedding night holding his crying wife in his arms after learning that she had been hurt in the most vicious of ways. They went to class the next day separately, not having the same lessons. Hermione was off first, early of course, she went to Ancient Runes at 8 a.m. Neville thought for a while before heading off to his Herbology lesson. He had a few choices: he could kill Ron Weasley, which he was sorely tempted to do; he could inform the authorities and have Ron sent to Azkaban; or he could confront the taller boy and demand that he apologize to Hermione before he did either of the other things.

He was nearly late for class thinking about what to do, but by the time Professor Sprout closed the greenhouse door behind him he had decided. He carried on with his day, as per usual and met Hermione at dinner at 5 p.m. "I'll take care of everything, he told her gently as they ate in silence. She didn't talk to anyone all through dinner and when they returned to the Gryffindor common room she sat in the corner reading. When Harry and Ron arrived, Neville approached them and asked to speak to them in private.

Harry led the way up to the boys' dormitory and locked the door behind them. "What's going on Neville?" Harry asked, sitting down on his trunk.

Neville cleared his throat, knowing neither would take him seriously unless he got right to the point and called Ron out. "Hermione was raped that night," Neville said seriously, "And Ron was the perpetrator."

Harry was stunned and turned to his best friend.

"You're off your nut," Ron exploded, his entire face red as he lunged forward. He probably would have beaten Neville to a pulp had Harry not put a body binding curse on him.

"Ron?" the dark haired boy asked.

"Harry! You know I wouldn't!" Ron said, narrowing his eyes at Neville. "What's the meaning of all this? What's your game, eh?"

"I'm just here to get justice," Neville said calmly. "You had no right, Ron. You really hurt her." The ginger in the floor nearly imploded trying to break the curse so that he could get up and at Neville.

"I wouldn't hurt Hermione," Ron continued, enraged. "Why the bloody hell would I rape her?!? She dismissed me."

"Well that's exactly the reason," Neville said. "I know you were angry, but there was no cause to do that to her. She's a mess!"

"What proof do you have?" Harry asked Neville, turning away from Ron for a moment, who was still fighting the curse.

"She experienced it. She told me," Neville said.

"SHE TOLD YOU I RAPED HER?!?!?!?!?" Ron shouted, his color changing from red to a dark purple.

"Yes, she told me. She's my wife. You can't get away with it!" Neville said, finally losing his composure.

"I NEVER…" Ron started, but Harry silenced him.

"I don't think Ron would do that," Harry told Neville. "Hermione is our best friend, and besides, he was with me in the kitchens that night."

" Give him Veritaserum. I want to know the truth. If he did hurt her I'll make sure he pays," Neville said grimly.

"Fine," Harry agreed. He opened his trunk and riffled through his belongings for a moment before pulling out a small bottle of clear liquid. He pried Ron's mouth open and poured a few drops inside before taking the silencing charm off of him.

"Did you rape Hermione Jean Granger?" Neville demanded of the still bound, but now truthful Weasley in the floor.

"NO!!!" Ron roared. "I would never hurt her! I love her!"

Neville stepped back for a moment, taking in what had happened. Veritaserum was the most powerful truth telling potion known to the Wizarding world. If Ron was telling the truth, who had hurt Hermione, Neville wondered. "Well, do you know who raped her?"

"No. I'll kill the bastards, though." Harry lifted the binding curse off of his friend, fairly confident that he would not hurt Neville. Ron stood, glared at Harry for having bound him and shook himself off. "Somebody must have used a polyjuice potion," the ginger said. "Someone who knew Hermione and I were on bad terms."

"Everyone knew that you and Hermione were on bad terms," Harry reminded Ron.

"Who would be so vile as to do such a thing?" Neville asked, thinking out loud.

"Malfoy," Ron and Harry said together. The three boys left the dormitory, marched past the people in the common room who were giving them curious looks, Hermione included, and made their way down to the dungeons silently. A first year student was entering the Slytherin common room and they followed her in, not caring if they were seen. They walked right past twenty odd Slytherin students and up to the sixth year boys' dormitories. Draco Malfoy and his cronies were lounging on their respective beds laughing riotously when the Gryffindors entered the room.

"What do you lot want?" Draco asked with a smirk as the two larger, less intelligent Slytherins got to their feet, cracking their knuckles.

"What did you do to Hermione?" Harry demanded. The Gryffindors already had their wands at the ready.

"I didn't do anything," Malfoy replied with an evil grin. "Weasley raped her in the library a week ago."

Ron bared his teeth, dropping his wand and ready to spring into muggle fighting. Harry held him back, however, by throwing one arm across his chest. Ron calmed enough to pick up his wand again, but wanted to use it to cause the evil bastards lots of pain.

"You'll pay for what you did, Malfoy," Neville told him. The two ignorant cronies on either side of the smaller boy guffawed, unimpressed.

"What are you going to do, Longbottom? Tell your gram? God! Half-blood filth makes me sick!" Malfoy declared, sitting up.

"I'll kill you, Malfoy," Harry said. "Or at least make you wish you were dead!"

"She was good. Fucking tight and so fucking wet for me!" Draco bragged. "And who knew Weaselby was hung so well. I suppose their lot have to be to produce so many brats. Anyway, it was the best lay I've had in ages. If she could have made noise she would have been screaming for me. Of course it would have been better for her if she could have had a taste of my cock!"

"There won't be any more tasting of your cock," Neville said through bared teeth. Harry and Ron took out Malfoy's drones while Neville shot a stunning spell at the blonde, successfully knocking him out. They locked Crabbe and Goyle in the closet and tied Malfoy to his green and silver clad bed. When he finally came 'round they were standing over him leering and he realized that he was naked.

Ron Weasley stroked his balls and sucked on his cock enthusiastically while Harry Potter played with is nipples, his own large member inserted in Draco's mouth. Draco had the urge to bite down, but knew consequences would be even worse for him if he did so, so he endured Potter gripping his hair and thrusting his cock into his mouth for nearly an hour before shooting his seminal fluids into his mouth. Draco was forced to swallow the disgusting tasting cum before licking Harry clean. Draco had been unable to cum, himself, however as the ginger had put a cock ring onto his throbbing member, restricting excretion.

"This will teach you, Malfoy!" Neville declared, bringing a knife between Malfoy's legs and tracing his throbbing dick. Ron was wanking in the corner and Harry put his clothes on a chair as Neville sliced off the blonde boy's penis. The balls were cut off next and Draco was shrieking in agony. Neville didn't want to kill him, however and so he put a stop to the bleeding, but not the pain. Draco's severed penis and his balls were shoved wholly into his mouth before a jaw locking charm was placed upon him. The three boys flipped Draco over; keeping him tied up firmly and forced him to get onto all fours.

Neville took the first crack at Draco's ass, not bothering to prepare the little Weasel or to lubricate. He stuffed his penis into Draco's hole forcefully, ripping the skin a bit. He fucked Draco for nearly an hour before cumming all over Draco's insides and moving so that Harry could take his place. Harry, already having had one orgasm, took longer than Neville. He gripped Draco's hips and shoved his member into the opening will all the force he could muster, using Neville's fluids as lubrication. He pumped in and out of Draco for an hour and a half relentlessly, each thrust a little more violent than the last, until he too filled Draco with sticky goo. Ron had watched the other two ramming Draco and had wanked himself three times and was more than ready for his turn. Ron gripped Draco's shoulders for leverage and buried his cock even deeper into Draco than the other two. His pace was slower, pulling out completely and then using Draco's shoulders to gather more strength and impale the other boy. Only after two hours was he hear his limit. He began wildly thrusting into Draco's cum and blood filled ass and was pushed over the edge when he felt something deep inside the other boy give.

When he was finally released, Draco crumpled into a heap in the center of his bed. Harry opened his mouth again to find that he had swallowed his own organs and patted the blonde hair roughly. "That was fun Draco," Harry said sadistically. "We should do it again, sometime."

"You were so fucking tight for me Draco," Neville added, mimicking the Slytherin's earlier tone.

"FILTH!" Ron declared and kicked him swiftly in the ass, his foot stuck in the hole that had widened exponentially due to its treatment and he had to pull it out of the muck hole. Draco whimpered, afraid to scream. The boys left the dungeons and returned to their common room. Hermione had already gone to bed when Neville entered their suite and he didn't want to wake her, so he slipped into the bathroom for a shower, then pulled a pillow off of the bed and slept in the floor. He couldn't wait to tell her that Ron was still her good friend and that her rape had not gone unpunished.


	8. Clarity

Clarity

When Neville awakened the next morning, Hermione was already gone to class. He got out of bed, had a shower, and then got his things ready for his first class. He sat through Divination wondering whether or not Hermione was feeling any better, then he realized that she still didn't know that Malfoy, and not Ron, had been the one who had hurt her. He decided to find her at lunch and inform her of his discovery and of Malfoy's punishment for his deeds.

Thankfully, Professor Trelawny didn't call on him in class to answer something or to suggest that he would have some terrible accident according to the color of his eyes. He didn't particularly care for Divination, but it was a fairly easy class to study for and so he had decided to continue with it. Hermione thought that the whole course was rubbish and he was beginning to agree with her.

Neville couldn't find Hermione at lunch, so he sat across the table from Harry and Ron. They were all in exceptionally good moods after having given Malfoy what he deserved for the way he had treated Hermione. The three laughed and talked of quidditch and classes and Neville found himself wondering if Ron had forgiven him for marrying Hermione. The ginger was completely amiable and Neville suspected that he had indeed forgotten his qualms about Neville after discovering what slime the Slytherin prince really was.

Neville went to the remainder of his classes and stayed out of the way of most questions teachers asked. He deposited his books in the suite he shared with Hermione after his Care of Magical Creatures lesson and made his way down to the Great Hall for dinner. Spotting Hermione near the end of the table, he joined her jovially, greeting her with a light kiss on the forehead. She barely flinched and he took that as a good sign.

"I want to talk to you after dinner," he told her with a smile. She nodded and went back to prodding the turkey that she had put onto her plate. Ginny joined the couple and got Hermione to tell of her day and even pulled a smile out of the sad muggleborn. When they were finished eating, Hermione escorted Neville up to their suite to discuss the previous evening's activities.

"First off, you should know that Ron didn't hurt you," he said gently. She started to protest, a hurt look in her eyes, but he stopped her and continued. "Draco Malfoy took a polyjuice potion," he informed her.

"WHAT?" she gasped. "That horrible slime had his hands on me?"

"We took care of it," Neville assured her. He will never be able to hurt anyone ever again."

"You killed him?" she asked, shocked.

"No," Neville told her, taking her into his arms, "that would have been to gentle a punishment. We castrated that bastard and gave him a taste his own foul potion." Hermione was quiet for a while, taking in the gravity of the situation.

"Won't he come after you?" she asked after a long silence.

"No. I'm sorry that those terrible things happened to you, Hermione." He kissed her forehead again. "I will never let anyone hurt you, ever again."

She nodded and allowed him to pull her closer, rocking her gently and smoothing her hair. An hour or so later they returned to the common room so Hermione could do her homework in the company of people, as she didn't want to be alone, and Neville sought out Harry and Ron.

Hermione thought about what had happened for a long time while she composed an essay for Defense Against the Dark Arts. She looked Ron over carefully, trying to put the horrible thought of his body on hers out of her mind. She knew that it had been Malfoy, but still couldn't shake her disdain for looking at Ron. It had been his face so close to hers that she wanted to blind herself to get it out of her mind.

She sighed, putting her things back into her bag. Something would have to be done if she ever wanted to function normally again. She didn't want to forget, but the memories were just too painful. Her decision made, she listened to Ginny and the boys chat by the fire, careful to focus Ron out.


	9. Simplicity

Simplicity

Neville found Hermione in the hospital wing again the day after she was informed of the real perpetrator. He was worried at first, but she smiled at him upon entry and he breathed a sigh of relief. Madam Pomfrey took him to the side and explained things to him.

"She told me what happened to her. That Malfoy scum should pay for what he did to her, but I'll worry about that later. Right now we have to focus on her. She apparently couldn't bear the idea of looking at the Weasley boy because he reminded her of the night. She asked me if I could remove the memory from her and I was only too happy to oblige. I assume you know all about her situation," the healer said.

"Yes. Thank you," Neville replied. He started to move forward toward Hermione's bed, but the older witch caught his arm and brought him closer.

"You must never tell her the story of what happened," she informed him. "If you do, she will most likely suffer brain trauma and will end up like your parents at St. Mungo's." Her eyes revealed the fear and sorrow she felt on his behalf and he nodded.

"I understand," he told her. She released him and he took up his place at Hermione's bed side. She welcomed him gratefully with a chaste kiss.

"Oh, Neville. You must think I'm awful being in the hospital wing all the time. I hope you didn't have to miss any lessons to be here," she said as he settled down in a chair and took her hand.

He smiled at her. "No. I don't have classes this afternoon, so you don't have to worry about that. And I'm glad that I can be here with you."

She returned his smile and they chatted for a while, until Madam Pomfrey suggested that he let Hermione get some sleep. He complied with the healer's wishes, promising to see her in the morning about Hermione's discharge and left Hermione to sleep peacefully for the first night in two weeks.

When Hermione was released from the hospital wing the next morning, Neville was there to escort her to breakfast. He tensed upon seeing Malfoy sitting at the Slytherin table, but his worries passed when Hermione gave no reaction to him. Neville breathed easier knowing that she was oblivious of Malfoy's actions two weeks prior to the breakfast and he smiled when the blonde boy winced after shifting his weight. A bright smile spread across Neville's face when upon seeing Ron and Harry, Hermione drew them into a tight embrace.

"I'm sorry that we've been fighting, Ronald. Can you ever forgive me?"

"Of course 'Mione," the ginger said, blushing furiously. "Let's just have breakfast and we can talk about this stuff later." Neville slid onto the bench next to his wife and enjoyed the meal surrounded by the people he was closest to. The conversation was easy and pleasant and he only had Herbology lessons in the afternoon, so he felt great.

When Hermione went off to her first lesson, Neville told Harry and Ron what Madam Pomfrey had said about keeping the details of the horrible night from Hermione and they agreed fully. He escorted them off to class and went back to his room to prepare something special for Hermione's return. He would make her evening special and consummate their vows, then hopefully make her happy for the rest of their days together.

The End


End file.
